


The Hero

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Armin is forced to become a hero in this exciting au





	The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Late submission for day two of Armin Arlert Tribute week. Day two prompt, hero

The young adventurer put his sword back in it's sheath. Another day of training for this up coming adventure. He never knew what exactly he would find out there. The blond was ready to go off and make a name for him self, he could see it now, the history books talking of Armin Arlert, the wise. Yes that was good. That was very good. No one would take that from him, he knew he could do this. His journey was the next big thing for him.

 

The next day Armin set off bravely, all on his own. He had no desire to be part of a caravan. That would make things to easy in his opinion. Though his mother objected, monsters had been increasing activity lately, but he could handle it. He set out for the west, where things where said to be felt the worst. He decided it was best to go there and head strait to the capitol, so he could prove that he he did it. The blond had no desire to be a hero so to speak, but to be more of a strategist to the king. Not as noble a goal as many others who had gone west in recent days, but this could be the biggest thing he ever did, and the history books would recognize him forever.

 

However, it was not going to  be easy. He found himself having to constantly squabble and battle with monsters, some individual, some in a hoard, both of which where in opportune to say the least. He pressed on despite the opposition of the monsters. He had no desire to fail and go home. That simply was not an option. Wise men never stopped pursuing a goal until it had some how been reached, all his books said so.

 

On the fourth day of his journey something happened however. A young boy came running towards him, out of breath and seemingly terrified.

 

"Please help me! My village is under attack b y a huge hoard of monsters! And the capitol took all the men and warriors to try and create an army to vanquish these horrid beasts! But that leaves us almost defenseless except for the blacksmith, a former knight." 

 

There was no time to waste. Armin followed the boy back. His sword began to swing as he took on the monsters, unfortunately many people had already fallen. However, he was able to save just as many. He was able to leave that day smiling, knowing he had made a mark on history, at least one town would remember his name, but to them he was Armin, "the brave".


End file.
